T. Sturge Moore
Thomas Sturge Moore (March 4, 1870– July 18, 1944) was an English poet, prose author and artist. Life Moore was educated at Dulwich College, the Croydon Art School, and Lambeth Art School.Hodges, S, (1981), God's Gift: A Living History of Dulwich College, pages 88, (Heinemann: London)biographical information in archives catalogue He was the brother of the philosopher George Edward Moore, one of the founders of the analytic tradition in philosophy.Hodges, S, (1981), God's Gift: A Living History of Dulwich College, pages 87-88, (Heinemann: London) He adopted the name 'Sturge' as a way of avoiding confusion with the poet Thomas Moore. Sturge Moore was a prolific poet and his subjects included, morality, art and the spirit. His first pamphlet, Two Poems, was printed privately in 1893 and his first book of verse, The Vinedresser, was published in 1899. His love for poetry lead him to become an active member of the Poetry Recital Society. He was a long-term friend and correspondent of W.B. Yeats . He was also a playwright, writing a Medea influenced by Yeats's drama and the Japanese Noh style. His first (of 31) plays to be produced was Aphrodite against Artemis (1906), staged by the Literary Theatre Club of which he became a member in 1908. In addition, Moore worked as an illustrator, producing the cover illustrations for two of Yeats's books, [[The Tower by W.B. Yeats|''The Tower ]] (1928) and [[The Winding Stair and Other Poems by W.B. Yeats|''The Winding Stair]] (1932)."T. Sturge Moore (Thomas Sturge Moore) Biography," - (1870–1944), (Thomas Sturge Moore)," Encyclopedia of Literature, JRank.org, Web, Sep. 5, 2011. Writing The Encyclopedia of Literature says that "Ezra Pound and W.B. Yeats admired the musical refinement and lyrical fluidity of his poetry. His ‘In Time of War’ is among the finest traditionally elegiac responses to the Great War." Recognition His poem "A Duet" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."A Duet". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. He received a civil list pension in 1920 in recognition for his contribution to literature. In 1930 he was nominated as one of seven candidates for the position of Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom. Publications Poetry * The Vinedresser, and other poems. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1899. *''Danae: A poem''. London: Hacon & Ricketts / New York: John Lane, 1903. *''Poems. London: Duckworth, 1903. *''The Rout of the Amazons. London: Duckworth, 1903. *''To Leda, and other odes''. London: Duckworth, 1904. *''The Gazelles, and other poems''. London: Duckworth, 1904. * The Little School: A posy of rhymes. London: Eragny Press / New York: John Lane, 1905. * The Sea Is Kind. London: Grant Richards, 1914. *''Nine Poems''. London: Halcyon Press, 1930. *''Mystery and Tragedy: Two dramatic poems''. London: Cayne Press, 1930. * The Poems of T. Sturge Moore: Collected edition, (4 volumes), London: Macmillan, 1931-1933. *''Selected Poems of T. Sturge Moore'' (edited by Marie Appia Moore). London: Macmillan, 1934. * The Unknown Known, and a dozen odd poems. London: Martin Secker, 1939. *''T. Sturge Moore: Twenty-three poems''. Florence, KY: Robert L. Barth, 1984. Verse dramas *''Aprhrodite against Artemis: A tragedy''. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1901. *''Absalom: A chronicle play in three acts. London: Unicorn Press, 1903. *The Centaur's Booty. London: Duckworth, 1903. *Pan's Prophecy. London: Duckworth, 1904. * ''Mariamne. London: Duckworth, 1911. *''A Sicilian Idyll, and Judith: A conflict. London: Duckworth, 1911. * ''Tragic Mothers: Medea, Niobe, Tyrfing. London: Grant Richard, 1920. *''Judas''. London: Grant Richards, 1923. Nonfiction *''Altdorfer''. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1900. * Albrecht Dürer. London: Duckworth / New York: Scribner's, 1905. *''Corregio. London: Duckworth / New York: Scribner's, 1906. *Art and Life. London: Methuen, 1910. *Some Soldier Poets'' (essays). London: Grant Richards, 1919. * Armour for Aphrodite. London: Grant Richards / H. Toulmin, 1929. Letters *''W.B. Yeats and T. Sturge Moore: Their correspondence, 1901-1937'' (edited by Ursula Bridge). London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1953; New York: Oxford University Press, 1953. Except where noted, bibliographic information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:T. Sturge Moore, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 13, 2014. References *''Sturge Moore & the Life of Art'' by Frederick L. Gwynn (1951) Notes External links ;Poems * "A Duet". *"Isaac and Rebekah" in Poetry *T. Sturge Moore in Modern British Poetry: "The Dying Swan," "Silence Sings" * Thomas Sturge Moore at PoemHunter (10 poems). ;Books * ; About *"Sturge Moore and the Life of Art" by Frederick L. Gwynn (University of Kansas Press, Lawrence, 1951). 159 pages, includes "A Bibliography of Sturge Moore." Open access full-text PDF file available from the University of Kansas. *Papers of Thomas Sturge Moore in Senate House Library, University of London Moore, Thomas Sturge Category:1870 births Category:1944 deaths Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:English poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Georgian poets